Nouvelle aventure
by periculum
Summary: 6 ans après la chute de Sauron voilà que Gandalf apprend à la communauté son possible retour. Le détruire définitivement? Partir bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'imaginaient et découvrir un autre monde...
1. Petit déboire

**Coucou! C'est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite et que je décide enfin à publier. Le premier chapitre est court et n'explique pas grand chose. C'était juste pour... détendre l'atmosphère! Si vous pouvez poster des reviews se serait sympa quitte à me dire ce qui ne va pas. **

**PS: j'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à notre très honnorable Tolkien!**

Toute la communauté qui, je le vous rappelle, avait fait face à de nombreux dangers dont combattre des milliers d'Orcs ou autres bestioles toutes aussi immondes, était réunie. Depuis que Sauron avait été vaincu une paix provisoire semblait s'être installée. Provisoire ? C'était justement le but de cette réunion.

Gandalf se leva et parla :

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Voilà j'ai une quête a vous proposé et...

-Hum excusez-moi, coupa Gimli, est-ce une de ces quêtes où l'on risque de ne pas revenir en vie?

-Je le crains.

-Magnifique! Quand partons nous? »

Legolas se mit à glousser si fort que tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il se mit à se torde sur sa chaise et à rire comme un débile. Gandalf lui même semblait inquiet :

« Legolas, lui demanda-t-il d'une voie anxieuse, vous sentez-vous bien? »

Il ne répondit pas et bougea tellement sur sa chaise qu'elle se renversa et qu'il se retrouva les jambes en l'air. Il continuait à rire. Pippin et Merry n'en pouvant plus, explosèrent et joignirent leur rire à celui de Legolas. Sam, lui, essayait de garder son calme mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Frodon ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce qui ce passait dans la salle et avait l'air rêveur. Aragorn s'était précipité sur Legolas et quand il le vit il se mit lui aussi à rire. Seul Gimli et Gandalf semblait soucieux.

« Silence je vous prie!

Tout le monde se tut même Legolas. Aragorn le releva et remarqua qu'il continuait à glousser.

-Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un elfe! Surtout lors d'une réunion! Que lui arrive t-il?

Gimli prit la parole :

-Tout est de ma faute. Veuillez me pardonnez.

-Plaît-il?

-Ce n'était pas voulu. Je voulais absolument lui faire goûter une de nos bières et je crois qu'il en a trop bu.

-Ah tout s'explique... Éloignez-vous de Legolas! »

Tous reculèrent et l'elfe se retrouva seul au milieu de la pièce. Gandalf leva son bâton vers lui et prononça des mots inconnus. Une lumière jaune jaillit et rentra dans le corps de Legolas. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller. Il se mit à rougir énormément.

« Cela va t-il mieux? lui demanda le magicien.

-Oui mais que j'ai honte! Oh Gandalf j'espère que cela ne sortira pas d'ici!

-Legolas, je préfère oublier. Asseyez-vous. J'ai à vous parler.

Tout le monde se rassit et écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention bien que certains pensaient encore à la petite mésaventure de l'elfe et se tournaient vers lui avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.


	2. Explication

**Bon voila l'explication. Toujours de la parlote. Mais bientot de l'action...**

« Vous voulez qu'on aille chercher un caillou! s'exclama Gimli.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel caillou! S'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains les Orcs ainsi que tous leurs alliés pourront ressusciter Sauron et il confectionnera un nouvel anneau et ainsi la guerre de la Terre du Milieu recommencera. J'ai de plus une terrible nouvelle à vous apprendre : les Hommes Noirs sont déjà au courant, ils vont prévenir les Orcs et les ourouk'haïs, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et dans peu de temps ils partiront à sa recherche. »

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée. Ils comprirent quel danger représentait cette pierre. Frodon parut le plus effrayé. Il désirait plus que tous que Sauron ne revienne jamais. Aragorn fut le premier à se remettre :

« Il faut faire vite alors. Je suis prêt à partir au péril de ma vie pour trouver cette pierre et la détruire...

-Non surtout pas! C'est en la détruisant que Sauron refera surface car son âme est piégée à l'intérieur. Non il faut faire un rituel pour que son âme disparaisse à jamais. Mais seul des elfes très puissants peuvent le pratiquer. Tel Elrond ou Galadriel. Qui es prêt à partir avec moi?

Tout le monde était conscient du danger. Aragorn se leva sans hésiter. Legolas le suivit aussitôt. Gimli sauta pratiquement de sa chaise. Seul les hobbits hésitaient.

-Je comprends. Et je ne vous en voudrait pas si vous refuser.

Merry et Pippin se levèrent précipitamment comme si Gandalf les insultait. Sam semblait désolé et on comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

-J'ai une famille, déclara t-il.

Gandalf acquiesça et lui montra d'un signe de tête qu'il comprenait. Tout le monde se tourna vers Frodon. Celui-ci leur lança un sourire ironique et leur dit :

-Parce que vous croyez que je vais accepter! -il y avait de la méchanceté dans sa voix, puis il se calma et continua d'une voie douce- Désolé mais je pense que j'ai assez souffert. Je sais que vous y arriverez sans moi. Après tout je ne suis qu'un hobbit!

-Un hobbit qui a sauvé le monde de la destruction, murmura Aragorn mais assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Frodon répliqua :

-Oui c'est vrai. Et cette ancienne mission m'a épuisé.

-Frodon, personne ne t'en veut. Nous comprenons et acceptons ta décision. -Pippin et Merry semblait outrés et aller parler mais se turent par un regard de Gandalf- Frodon, Sam, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez rester. J'ai encore à dire.

Frodon se leva et annonça :

-Je préfère ne pas en savoir plus. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Au revoir mes amis! »

Il alla embrasser Sam, Pippin et Merry, qui semblaient ne plus lui en vouloir.

D'un signe de tête il dit au revoir à Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Puis il se tourna vers le magicien et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Personne ne comprit le sens de ce massage à part celui qui le recevait. Frodon partit sans se retourner. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants puis Gandalf parla :

« Bien, je suppose que vous avez remarquez que je n'ai pas parler de l'endroit où se trouve la pierre. En fait je n'en sais rien.

La communauté se figea. Ça commençait bien! Gandalf les regarda d'un regard grave et continua :

-Oui effectivement c'est une nouvelle assez mauvaise mais j'ai appris que quelqu'un pourrait nous aider -Tout le monde se décontracta- je ne sais pas s'il sait où elle est mais il pourrait nous mettre sur la voie. Cependant nous devons le rejoindre au plus vite avant que nos ennemis le découvre avant nous et le fasse parler. Et le pis c'est qu'il le tuerait sans doute après pour qu'il ne puisse le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Donc nous partirons demain dès l'aube. Préparez vos affaires et dîtes au revoir à vos familles sans leur dire ce que nous allons faire. Ce serait trop dangereux. Allez! »

**Alors ca vous interresse de savoir ce qui va se passer ou j'abandonne?**


	3. Départ

**Voilà la suite pour ceux ou celles qui l'attendaient. Merci à mes reviewers : mandil peredhel, hayko maxwell et lessien calmcacil. Et désolé pour mandil peredhel mais je ne compte pas laisser notre pauvre Leggy tout seul...**

**Reviews please !**

C'était le matin. Tout le monde était prêt et avait hâte de partir. Aragorn avait dit à Arwen qu'il devait partir pour une mission mais ne lui en dit pas plus. Elle sembla d'abord vexé mais finit par s'y faire. Leur garçon à peine âgé de 5 ans ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père devait partir. On lui dit que c'était en raison de son poste de roi mais bien qu'il soit jeune il sentait qu'on lui mentait.

_« Je veux partir avec toi!_

_-Voyons tu es trop jeune! Et puis c'est trop dangereux!_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que là où je vais il y a beaucoup de brigands._

_-Tu vas partir loin alors! (Le Gondor était un pays tout à fait sûr, bref pas de brigands!)Tu reviendras bientôt? »_

Arwen et Aragorn se regardèrent. « Reviendra-il au moins! » pensa t-elle.

Legolas et Gimli étaient restés ensemble toute la soirée, parlant de ce temps qui leur semblait éloigné et où ils devaient combattre Sauron. Ce démon commençait vachement à leur gonfler!

Pippin et Merry avait passé le début de la nuit à chanter et à danser dans un bar. Gandalf avait dû venir les chercher pour leur dire de se coucher car le lendemain il fallait se lever tôt. « Nous ne sommes plus des gamins! » avaient-ils riposté. Gandalf s'était alors mis en colère en leur criant au visage qu'avec de tels imbéciles on n'était pas près de sauver le monde. Vexés, ils étaient allés se coucher.

Sam avait pu dire à tout le monde adieu. Comparé à Frodon, il s'en voulait d'abandonner ses amis. Mais depuis qu'il s'était marié avec Rose la famille passait avant tout, même avant la fin du monde!

Le matin arriva enfin et on put partir, à cheval pour certain, à poney pour d'autres, pas la peine de préciser pour qui. Gandalf leur avait dit de se diriger vers les Montagnes Oubliées au sud. Personnes n'en avait jamais entendu parler et d'ailleurs elles n'étaient marquées sur aucune carte. Mais le magicien semblait savoir où il allait. Pippin et Merry, qui s'étaient approchés, lui demandèrent plus de précisions sur ces montagnes.

« Ces montagnes sont pratiquement inconnues puisqu'elles se trouvent derrière le Mordor et personnes ne s'aventurent par là.

Les 2 hobbits frissonnèrent.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on va passer par le Mordor!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas le Mordor est vide maintenant. Enfin normalement. »

Ce n'était pas très rassurant!

Il leur fallut pratiquement un jour pour arriver aux portes du Mordor. Celles-ci avaient été détruites lors de la dernière bataille. Ils n'eurent donc aucun problème pour passer. Cependant ils marchaient silencieusement de peur de se faire repérer car personne ne savait vraiment si le Mordor était encore habité par des Orcs. Mais Gandalf pensait vraiment que ces terres étaient vides puisqu'elles étaient infertiles et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour se nourrir. Cependant le reste de la communauté était sur ces gardes. Mais la traversée du Mordor se passa sans incident.

« Je ne vois toujours pas les montagnes, déclara Gimli.

-Il nous faut encore une journée de marche. Mais nous allons nous arrêter à Vin Gaduch. C'est un village tout près.

-Parce que le coin est habité! s'étonna Aragorn.

-Oui. Depuis la destruction de Sauron, quelques paysans se sont installés pas très loin. Vous verrez ils nous accueilleront très bien.

-Cela va nous retarder Gandalf! s'exclama Gimli.

-Nous avons besoin d'y aller. Nous y déposerons les chevaux et prendront des vivres. Car les chevaux ne pourront marcher dans la montagne et j'avais prévu de m'arrêter au village. »

Fin de la discussion.

Il leur fallut à peine deux heures pour arriver à l'entrée du village. Des murailles en bois de trois mètres de hauteur l'entouraient. Gandalf fut surpris mais ne le montra pas. Effectivement il n'y avait qu'à peine un mois qu'il y était venu et il n'y avait aucune muraille! Cependant il continua d'avancer et frappa à la porte avec son bâton. Le son résonna si bien qu'il fût impossible que personne ne l'entende. Pourtant le Veilleur (gardien du village) mit du temps avant d'arriver.

« Que voulez-vous messieurs?

Gandalf cette fois-ci montra sa surprise. Il était connu ici et ce village était, d'habitude, très accueillant et sans méfiance. C'était très mauvais signe.

-Holà! Ne me reconnaît-tu donc pas Veilleur?

-Bien sûr messire Gandalf mais depuis que des Orcs traversent ses régions et que des gens fort étranges viennent dans le coin nous prenons des précautions.

La communauté s'entre-regarda.

-Mais bon sang vous n'avait rien à craindre de moi! Nous allons, moi et mes compagnons, dans la montagne et nous désirons nous reposer et prendre des vivres.

-Si ce n'est que cela! »

Le Veilleur ouvrit les portes et le magicien les mena à une auberge où l'aubergiste semblant bien le connaître ne le fit pas attendre et le mena dans une salle à part pour le souper car c'était effectivement l'heure du repas. D'ailleurs cela se remarquait rien quand regardant les hobbits. « Toujours affamés ceux-là. »pensa Aragorn avec un sourire.

« Que dois-je faire de vos chevaux monsieur? demanda l'aubergiste à Gandalf.

-Amenez-les dans l'écurie. Demain nous partirons le plus tôt possible et nous ne les emmènerons pas. Gardez-les jusqu'à notre retour.

-Et quand reviendriez-vous?

-Deux jours, une semaine, un an ... Qui sait!

-Très bien monsieur. »

Tout le monde s'assit. Gandalf avait l'air grave.

-Je suppose que vous avez compris que le Veilleur ne nous as pas appris de bonnes nouvelles. Non seulement les Orques sont déjà au courant mais en plus il est très probable qu'ils connaissent notre homme et qu'ils sont à sa recherche. Espérant qu'ils ne savent pas où il se trouve exactement.

Aragorn parla :

-Je pense que ces histoires de « gens fort étrange » sont à prendre très au sérieux!

L'aubergiste revient en sifflotant et remit à chacun un bol de soupe. Les hobbits furent ravies et commencèrent à manger sans attendre les autres.

Gandalf questionna leur hôte :

-J'ai entendu dire que des personnes étranges étaient venus ici.

-Non monsieur : un seul seulement! Il a même dormi dans mon auberge.

-Et qu'avait-il d'étrange?

Tout le monde écouta avec attention, même les hobbits, bien qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de souper pour autant.

-Eh bien il était habillé tout de noir comme les Hommes Noirs de ... de Sauron -il frissonna en même temps qu'il avait prononcé ce nom- Et je peux vous le dire j'en ai vu pas mal à la bataille du Gondor. Mais il ne cachait pas son visage et on pouvait y voir plein de cicatrices. Il en avait une qui montait du haut de l'œil jusqu'en dessous. Et cet œil justement était tout blanc. La blessure qui avait fait cette cicatrice avait dû sûrement le crever.

-Mais êtes-vous sûre qu'il était seul?

-Bien certainement monsieur.

Gandalf semblait réfléchir.

-A t-il dit quelque chose? Vu quelqu'un?

-Non il a juste demandé à manger et à dormir.

-Quand était-ce?

-Il n'y a que quelques jours. Peut-être trois. »

L'aubergiste, voyant que Gandalf n'avait plus rien à demander repartit en sifflant. Le magicien se mit alors à manger et l'on suivit son exemple. Mais Gandalf réfléchissait.

« C'est vrai c'est étrange, prononça Legolas, rompant le silence.

-De quoi? lui demanda Aragorn.

-Les Hommes Noirs restent toujours en groupe, jamais seul. »

C'est vrai, c'était étrange.

Puis ils rejoignirent tous leur chambre et allèrent se coucher. Non pas tous! Legolas était sorti un peu pour prendre l'air. Avec ses yeux d'elfes il voyait dans le noir comme s'il faisait jour. Il put alors la voir. Qui? Une jeune femme, belle, âgées d'une vingtaine d'années et qui l'attirait bizarrement. Il la regardait bouger. Il la sentait respirer. Alors comme si elle se rendit compte qu'on la regardait elle se tourna vers l'elfe et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Legolas y vit des yeux d'ambre comme les loups. Des yeux remplit de tristesse et qui manquait d'amour. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle...


	4. Nuit de rêves

**C'est le soir et quand on dort on fait tous des rêves... Je sais pas si cette idée vous plaira mais dans tous les cas reviews please! PS : un peu de romance et de sang dans ce chapitre!**

**Merci à mes nouveaux reviewers : admonencia et pitchounette! C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant il y avait beaucoup de dialogues mais il y en aura moins à partir de ce chapitre.**

Ils reprirent donc la route le lendemain matin. Ils savaient que l'Homme Noir avait de l'avance sur eux mais ils espéraient qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit exact du sage. Comme l'avait prédit Gandalf, il leur fallut un jour de marche pour arriver au pied de la montagne. C'était une montagne de hauteur moyenne mais pas assez grande pour que la neige reste au sommet en été.

Ils suivirent d'abord un chemin qui montait fortement mais après quelques heures de marche le chemin devint plus plat. Ce qui ravit ce pauvre Gimli qui était tout essoufflé. Cependant, après à peine 35 minutes, Gandalf leur fit couper à travers la forêt et la montée devint plus difficile. Gimli était abattu!

La forêt était des plus classiques. Il y avait des feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol, des sapins et des petits rongeurs qui se cachaient à la vue des voyageurs.

Vers 7 heures du soir ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner et en profitèrent pour monter le campement. Le calme était profond. On entendait seulement le craquement du feu. Puis, un hurlement. Pippin et Merry semblèrent horrifiés et Legolas se leva brusquement et regarda dans cette direction. Les autres restèrent calmes.

« Des loups! s'exclama Pippin.

-Un loup seulement il me semble, répliqua Gandalf.

-Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres!

-Qu'importe!

-Et s'ils viennent ici?

-Ils ne viendront pas. La saison est bonne, la forêt grouille d'animaux et les loups n'aiment pas les Hommes! »

Merry sembla rassuré mais pas Pippin. Celui se précipita vers le feu et aurait presque sauté dedans s'il n'était pas brûlant. Il se retourna vers les autres et dit : « Les loups ont peur du feu. » Tout le monde rigola devant la réplique de leur ami. Aragorn, cependant, regardait Legolas. Avait-il peur des loups pour s'être ainsi levé? Ou était-ce pour une autre raison ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn était devant les portes du Gondor. Il rentrait chez lui. Tout d'un coup, il entendit quelqu'un hurler. C'était Arwen! Elle était en danger! Il tambourina sur les portes pour qu'on l'ouvre. Mais les gardes étaient devenus sourds. Il cria, voulut hurler et alors, plutôt que se soit un cri humain qui sortit de sa bouche, se fut un hurlement de loup. Les gardes l'entendirent, ils ouvrirent les portent et vinrent aux côtés d'Aragorn. Mais ce n'était plus des gardes. Ils s'étaient transformés en loups! Il courut jusqu'au palais et là, horreur! Sauron était derrière Arwen. Il la tenait prisonnière. Aragorn sortit son épée et s'apprêta à attaquer. Mais les deux loups le devancèrent. Ils se jetèrent sur le démon et tous les trois disparurent brutalement. Aragorn se tourna vers sa bien aimée. Elle était assise sur le lit, habillée seulement d'un châle transparent qui glissa le long de son corps pour tomber par terre. Aragorn s'approcha d'elle et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Alors il... Bon, restons-en là.

Gimli buvait de la bière dans une taverne avec une jeune naine. Ils parlaient et riaient ensemble. Elle semblait être attirée par le nain. Ils se regardèrent. Alors elle ferma les yeux et s'approcha de lui dans l'espoir d'être embrassée. Gimli comprit et fit de même. Mais il remarqua entre temps qu'il n'avait plus de bière! Il s'arrêta et cria : « Tavernier! De la bière! » La naine sembla vexée et partit. Mais Gimli ne s'en inquiéta pas. Entre une femme et de la bière, c'était la bière le plus important! Cependant elle revint et se posta devant Gimli. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il comprit. Il se tourna pour prendre sa hache mais elle avait disparut. Il regarda la naine. Elle souriait et se transformait en même temps en loup. Il ne put faire un geste et elle se jeta sur lui.

Merry était soûl. Il avait énormément bu au bar. Une jeune hobbit décida de le ramener à l'hôtel. Ils passèrent devant la forêt mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. « Tu sais que t'es jolie toi! lui lança t-il » Elle répondit par un sourire et continua d'avancer. Merry ne remarqua pas qu'elle l'amenait dans la forêt. Il continuait à lui faire des compliments sans remarquer que des poils poussaient sur les bras de la hobbit. Alors ils s'arrêtèrent. « On est arrivé? demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui ». Alors il se retourna vers elle. Elle bavait et se transformait petit à petit en un monstre effroyable. Elle avait des poils sur le haut du corps et des écailles sur le bas. Elle marchait sur deux pattes et s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire qui montrait des dents incroyablement pointues! Merry essaya de reculer mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Alors on entendit un loup hurler. Le monstre s'arrêta et regarda dans les broussailles. Quelques secondes plus tard une meute de loups en sortie et se jeta sur lui. Celui-ci fuit et les bêtes le suivirent. Sauf un. Il s'approcha de Merry et s'assit devant lui. Le hobbit lui dit : « Merci. ».

Pippin était retourné à l'auberge. Il mangeait. Il discutait avec des hommes à côté de lui. Et il continuait de manger. Il ne s'arrêtait même pas une seconde. Et bien qu'il grossissait à vue d'oeil, il continuait. Alors qu'il en était au porc à la bière, un hurlement de loup retentit dans la forêt. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Puis tout le monde paniqua et sortit en courant. Pippin, lui, était resté assis. « Ne vous inquiétez pas! La saison est bonne! » leur dit-il. Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Il continua à manger. Mais cinq minutes plus tard il entendit quelque chose marcher dehors puis il entendit un animal gratter à la porte. Il comprit. Il se leva et essaya de courir pour fuir. Mais il approchait maintenant les 200 kilos et il avait du mal à faire un pas. Alors, d'une fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir, un loup entra dans la pièce. Pippin vit l'animal baver et hérisser les poils de son dos. Le loup se jeta sur le hobbit et d'un seul coup de dents lui arracha la jugulaire.

Legolas se promenait dans la forêt. Il aimait la forêt. C'était son domaine. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Un loup le regardait. Non ce n'était pas un loup, c'était une louve. Legolas n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il la regarda se transformait en une belle jeune femme et la laissa s'approcher de lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux, de beaux yeux d'ambre. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. La forêt sembla disparaître autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Qu'elle était belle! Il ferma les yeux. Il la voyait encore, il la sentait! Il n'avait plus envie de la quitter. Rester là, avec elle... Puis il ne sentit plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux. La forêt avait réapparu et la jeune femme avait disparu. Cependant, deux mètres plus loin se trouvaient une louve qui le regardait. Elle fit un mouvement de tête qui voulait dire : à bientôt, et partit dans le bois. « Oui, à bientôt! » pensa Legolas.

Gandalf, lui, était en train de combattre une meute de loups qui avait attaqué le campement. Il voyait un peu plus loin Aragorn qui se battait contre cinq loups. Et Gimli avec sa hache, qui avait deux loups morts à ses côtés. Puis Merry, qui, perchait sur un arbre, lançait des pommes de pin sur les bêtes qui essayaient de monter. Mais le pire, c'était Pippin, allongé à terre, le cou ouvert, et le sang qui coulait à flot. Et dire qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre quelques heures à peine! Mais Gandalf tuait le plus d'animaux possibles, espérant ainsi venger le pauvre hobbit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Legolas ne combattait pas. Il était debout, au milieu du combat, et il ne cessait de répéter : « Elle ne vous veut aucun mal! ». Mais de quoi parlait-il?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Gandalf ne les laissa pas déjeuner et ils repartirent donc le ventre vide. Personne ne parla de son rêve. Pourtant, une seule personne n'avait pas dormi ce soir-là.

**Alors, avez-vous deviné qui n'a pas dormi?**

**Prochain chapitre : départ dans l'autre monde! Si jamais ça vous intéresse...**

* * *


	5. Rencontre avec le sage

**Encore merci à pitchounnette et admonencia pour vos reviews.**

**Vu que demain les cours reprennent je pense publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, au pire des cas un toutes les deux semaines. **

La marche jusqu'au sommet ne fut pas longue mais dure. Ils avaient dû traverser une forêt dont les arbres laissaient un passage étroit et empêchaient parfois Gimli de passer, puis un cimetière de rochers qu'il fallait escalader, redescendre quand on remarquait qu'un hobbit avait malencontreusement glissé.

Arrivé au sommet ils aperçurent une petite maison en bois, un peu comme les refuges des chasseurs. A quelques mètres Gandalf s'arrêta. La communauté l'imita.

« Nous sommes arrivés.

-Bien et que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Gimli.

-On attend.

-Hum… »

Et qu'attendait-on ? Tout le monde se posait cette question. Ils attendirent donc, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi.

Cependant Legolas commençait à s'agiter. Il dépassa ses compagnons et se posta à coté de Gandalf.

« Qui a-t-il ? demanda le magicien.

-Je crois que nous avons été suivis.

- ?

-Je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui vient par ici. Il est à

quelques centaines de mètres de nous. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'une poiqnée de feuilles mortes s'envola et tourbillonna sur elle-même. Au milieu apparut une femme. Lorsque les feuilles retombèrent, la communauté put distinguer sa robe verte, faite de mousses, ses longs cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient au bas du dos et ses yeux gris vert qui respiraient une infinie sagesse. C'était le sage qu'ils cherchaient.

« Quoi ! Une femme ! Mais depuis quand les femmes sont-elles _sages _! »

La communauté se retourna vers le nain et lui lança un message silencieux qui, traduit dans notre langage courant, donne ceci : « Ferme-la ou on te casse la gueule ! » Gimli préféra donc se taire et Gandalf prit la parole :

« Je me nomme Gandalf, voici Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, roi du Gondor, Gimli fils de Gloïn, Legolas prince de Mirkwood (in English), Pippin et Merry, deux hobbits.

- Je suis Missa, fille de Alessa. Je sais ce qui vous amène à moi. Je ne connais pas le lieu exact où la pierre se trouve mais cependant j'ai appris qu'elle se trouvait dans un autre monde…

-Un autre monde ! s'exclama Legolas

- Oui il existe plusieurs mondes différents. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps. Et vous savez dans lequel elle se trouve? demanda Gandalf à Missa.

-Non, hélas. Ma sœur pourra cependant vous y conduire. Elle habite dans le monde de Kamchata. Son nom est Rissa. Cherchez dans les coins d'eau. Je vais vous ouvrir un passage.

-Une seconde… Vous nous demandez de cherchez votre sœur dans un monde que nous ne connaissons pas et vous ne pouvait pas nous dire à quel endroit nous devons la trouver ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas c'est que je ne le connais pas. Mais cherchez près de l'eau. »

La sage se retourna et alla se plaçait plus loin. Elle commença une incantation qui devrait ouvrir le portail pour les laisser passer dans l'autre monde. Elle les laissa cogiter et plusieurs d'entre eux commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Effectivement Gandalf n'aima pas la tournure de l'aventure. Il ne s'attendait pas à partir dans un autre monde ! Aragorn se demandait s'ils pouvaient faire confiance au sage et Legolas pensait que le fait qu'elle soit dans un autre monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas allait compliquer leur quête. Seul les deux hobbits trouvèrent la chose fort excitante ! Découvrir un monde inconnu ! Ils étaient pressés d'y aller ! Quant à Gimli, il se demandait surtout si la bière existait là-bas. Quand le passage fut grand ouvert certains hésitaient encore. Aragorn se décida. Il dépassa les autres et avança vers le portail. Il s'arrêta devant et regarda le sage. Pouvaient-ils vraiment leur faire confiance ? Qui sait si elle n'allait pas les envoyer dans un monde ressemblant au Mordor pendant la puissance de Sauron ! Celle-ci planta ses yeux dans ceux du roi. « Ayez confiance en moi » entendit-il dans sa tête. Une phrase bien simple et qui pourtant produit un effet étrange sur Aragorn. Celui-ci sentit une bouffée de confiance qui l'envahit. Sans hésiter il passa à travers le passage. Après que ce fait fut accompli plus aucun n'hésitèrent. Legolas et Gimli passèrent ensemble, suivant leur compagnon. Pippin et Merry coururent après en criant un haut et fort : « Hourra ! ». Gandalf passa le dernier. Il s'arrêta d'abord devant Missa :

« Il y a un Homme Noir dans la forêt et je pense qu'il viendra pour passer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès que vous serait partie je fermerai le portail et s'il vient je lui donnerai une fausse piste. »

Gandalf sembla rassuré. Il respira une dernière fois l'air de ce monde et fit un pas. Il disparut. Missa se replaça devant le passage et commença l'incantation pour le fermer. Hélas, elle était tellement occupée dans la préparation de ce sort qu'elle n'avait pas senti qu'une ombre avançait vers elle. Celle-ci sortit un couteau légèrement courbé de sa ceinture et la lança vers le sage. Elle reçut le couteau en plein milieu du dos et s'écroula par terre. Elle vit un homme l'enjamber et avancer vers le passage. Il se retourna et la regarda. Il souriait. Un sourire réservait au Mal. Sa cicatrice qui transperçait son œil gauche, laissant un globe blanc, lui donnait un air encore plus malfaisant. Il était habillé de noir et portait une ceinture d'où était accroché toute une collection de couteaux, petits ou grands, mais toujours recourbés Il se baissa vers elle et lui retira le couteau en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. C'était l'Homme Noir. Il s'approcha du portail et passa. Missa soufrait en silence. Elle l'avait laissé passer ! Cependant un autre voyageur arriva. Il marchait sur quatre pattes, avait tout le corps poilu et une queue en panache. Le loup, ou plutôt la louve passa sans se soucier du sort du sage. Missa respirait pour la dernière fois. Elle se retourna sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Elle devait fermer le portail avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne passe que se soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Cependant elle ne pouvait plus faire l'incantation. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Elle sortit le couteau qu'elle gardait sur elle pour les sacrifices mensuels. Elle le leva au-dessus d'elle la pointe vers son corps. D'habitude c'était les biches qu'elle sacrifiait. Cette fois-ci se serait elle. D'un coup rapide et bref elle se planta le couteau dans la poitrine. Le portail se ferma au moment même où elle mourut.

**Reviews siouplait !**

**Chapitre prochain : rencontre avec l'homme noir (et ça va faire mal !)**


	6. Un de moins?

**Je vous remercie toujours pour vos reviews : admonencia et pitchounette. La suite est courte et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. La suite sera plus longue. Si vous avez lu ma biographie vous devez savoir que j'aime bien tué quelques personnages. Mais je n'en dit pas plus… **

« « Ne vous inquiétez pas » qu'elle m'a dit, « Je lui donnerai une fausse piste ». Elle s'est vraiment moquée de moi !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas laissé passer de plein gré. Legolas, amenez Pippin ici. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

L'elfe posa Pippin près d'un tronc d'arbre. Le pauvre hobbit avait un couteau planté dans l'abdomen. Il était à demi conscient et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour sortir des sons incompréhensibles qui finissaient toujours par des gémissements de douleur. Merry, à côté de lui, laissait couler de grosses gouttes d'eau de ses yeux pendant que Gimli lui assurait que ce n'était qu'une blessure superficiel.

« Aragorn, il va s'en sortir. N'est-ce pas ?

-Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Je pense qu'avec des tubéfias je pourrais le sauver. Legolas, essayez de voir s'il y a dans cette forêt des fleurs aux longs pétales rouges avec des épines sur la tige. »

Après le départ de l'elfe suivi de Gimli, Aragorn alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Aragorn était passé par le portail, il avait tout de suite aperçut des arbres. Il était en plein milieu d'une forêt! Puis Legolas et Gimli étaient arrivés en même temps.

« Tiens nous sommes encore dans une forêt, avait remarqué Gimli. »

Ensuite les deux hobbits étaient sortis du portail en courant et criant. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à trouver des sapins juste devant eux. Pipin avait réussi à éviter de justesse l'énorme arbre mais Merry se l'était pris en pleine tête. A demi assommé, il avait réussi à dire :

« Je vous préviens, le premier qui rie ne restera pas longtemps en vie. »

Pippin avait pourtant ricané, caché derrière Aragorn. Puis Gandalf était enfin apparus. Il s'était avancé et avait regardé autour de lui.

« Bien bien bien. Encore une forêt. Comme quoi... »

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Un couteau avait frôlé son bras et était allé se planter quelques pas plus loin sur un arbre voisin. Se retournant rapidement il avait aperçu un Homme Noir. Un millième de seconde plus tard Aragorn et Legolas s'étaient jetés sur le nouvel arrivant. Mais celui-ci s'était défendu avec beaucoup de facilité, maniant agilité et tenacité. Aragorn, l'épée au poing, avait attaqué le flanc gauche de son adversaire. L'Homme Noir avait riposté tous ses coups grâce à un couteau recourbé et évité en même temps les flèches lancées par Legolas. Gimli s'était posté devant les hobbits, assurant leur sécurité au cas où l'Hommes Noir s'approcheraient d'eux. Mais il n'avait pas pu arrêter le couteau. Désarmant Aragorn, il avait lancé son couteau sur Pippin puis un autre vers Legolas. L'elfe l'avait évité en faisant un bond sur le côté et avait laissé le temps à l'Homme Noir de s'enfuir.


	7. Disparition

**Je crois que vous avez trouvé le chapitre précédant assez court. Encore toutes mes excuses : la suite est plus longue et la voici. **

Dès qu'il vit Legolas, Aragorn se leva plein d'espoir. Mais comprit, en voyant son visage, qu'il revenait les mains vides.

« Peut-être que ces fleurs n'existent pas dans ce monde.

-C'est possible. Où est Gimli?

-Il est allé en chercher de l'autre côté.

-Donc tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Merry en entendant leur conversation se leva et avança vers Aragorn :

-Oui mais s'il n'en trouve pas qu'allons-nous faire?

Sans attendre de réponse et se tournant vers le magicien il continua:

-Gandalf? Je vous en prie. Dîtes-moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose.

-Merry il faut être patient et si Gimli ne trouvent pas de ces fleurs nous trouverons une autre solution. »

Le ton de Gandalf imposait le silence. Peut-être avait-il déjà trouvait une autre solution. Merry n'était cependant pas rassuré. Il se mit à tourner en rond, essayant de se rappeler si dans les nombreuses chansons de hobbits qu'il connaissait il n'y en avait pas une qui parlait de médecine ou de guérison miracle.

Plus d'une demi-heure passa sans que Gimli revienne. La panique commença à s'installer dans le groupe.

« Il s'est sans doute perdu. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir seul! s'exclama Legolas.

-Peut-être qu'il a été enlevé. Qui sait ce qui vit dans cette forêt! lança Aragorn.

-Calmons-nous. Nous allons partir sur ses traces pour essayer de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Legolas, vous rappelez-vous où vous vous êtes séparés?

-Oui, sans problème.

-Très bien venez avec moi. Aragorn, restez avec nos deux hobbits. Nous reviendrons avant la tombée la nuit et si nous ne l'aurions toujours pas trouvé nous continuerons les recherches demain matin. En route Legolas. »

L'elfe et le magicien partirent alors dans la forêt. Ils savaient bien que la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, du moins si le réseau horaire était le même ici que dans leur monde, et se dépêchèrent. Legolas s'arrêta à peine une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

« C'est ici que vous vous êtes séparés? Vous en êtes sûr?

-Certains. Regardez cet arbre, il me fait penser à un arbre qu'il y avait à Mirkwood et sa plus grosse branche pointe vers notre campement. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait s'arrêter ici. Gimli est parti de ce côté. »

Ils prirent donc cette route. Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver le chemin de Gimli. En effet Gimli, avec son ossature, avait écarté les buissons de part et d'autre. Il avait marché en faisant de grands zigzags que nos deux compagnons furent obligés de faire eux aussi pour être sûr de ne pas perdre sa trace. Le nain semblait avoir marché longtemps encore comme cela. De toute évidence il avait essayé de regarder le plus d'endroits possibles. Gandalf se demandait s'il n'avait pas voulu rebrousser toute la forêt ! Mais le chemin finit par s'arrêter, laissant deux suppositions : soit Gimli avait fait demi-tour soit il s'était tout simplement envolé. Il se trouva que la deuxième était la bonne.

« Ah enfin du secours! avaient-ils entendu venant d'au-dessus de leur tête.

Ils regardèrent en haut et virent, accroché à un arbre notre cher Gimli assis sur une branche.

-Seigneur Gimli comment allez-vous? Ou plutôt que faites-vous accrocher à une branche?

-Et bien je me suis tout simplement fait attaquer par... Et puis non. Faites-moi descendre d'abord. Cette branche est très inconfortable.

-Sachez seigneur nain, répliqua Legolas, que les arbres sont ce qu'il y a de plus confortables...

-Ah non! S'il vous plaît, pas de stupidités elfiques alors que mon postérieur souffre atrocement. »

Alors Legolas monta chercher Gimli et le ramena à terre, ou plutôt, le jeta à terre. Il semblait frustré par le terme «stupidités».

« Bon maintenant nous diriez-vous ce que vous faisiez perché dans un arbre?

-Vous savez Gandalf il est plus facile d'y monter que d'y descendre. En tout cas c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour échapper à un loup qui m'a sauté dessus. Regardez, il a failli m'arracher le bras.

Il leur montra effectivement une énorme morssure sur le bras.

-Il va falloir soigner cela au plus vite avant que ne s'infecte la plaie. Rentrons au campement. Aragorn s'y connaît beaucoup mieux que moi dans ce domaine. »

Ils repartirent donc en sens inverse. Gimli raconta qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'animal s'était jeté sur lui. Qu'il avait réussi à se libérer de son étreinte en attrapant sa hache et en lui coupant une oreille.

« Je visais sa tête mais la bête bougeait trop vite. »

Il leur expliqua qu'il avait alors grimpé à l'arbre et que l'animal était resté en bas à l'attendre. Il était parti en entendant quelqu'un arriver et c'est alors que Gimli les avait aperçus.

« Une bête bizarre, non? Elle m'attaque moi mais pas vous.

-Peut-être que c'était à vous seulement qu'elle en voulait. Et je me demande pourquoi. Qu'en pensez-vous Legolas? »

Il resta silencieux. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu Gandalf. Il semblait pensif et regardait la forêt comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent au campement avant la tombée la nuit et furent saisi d'effroi en s'apercevant qu' Aragorn, Merry et Pippin avaient disparu.


	8. Prisonniers

**Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à nos 3 compagnons. ****Toujours merci pour vos reviews : pitchounette et admonentia, mes seules fans lol. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente...**

Pendant que Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli s'inquiétaient pour leurs amis, Aragorn se demandait comment il avait atterri dans une hutte de bois. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une pièce juste assez grande pour une personne, il n'y avait qu'un lit et un tapis en peau de bête à ses pieds. Il resta allongé, pensif. Il se rappelait de son arrivée dans ce monde, l'attaque de l'Homme Noir, Pippin blessé mais c'était tout. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé un village où passer la nuit? Et Pippin? Avaient-ils réussi à le guérir? Il se leva et c'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur dans son cou, comme une piqûre. Il se massa le cou et décida de sortir.

Il aperçut de nombreuses personnes qui s'affairaient à différentes tâches. Certains apportaient du bois, d'autres dépeçaient de la viande. C'était un minuscule village au milieu de la forêt. Il y avait en effet bien peu de monde. Les huttes étaient construites de façon circulaire formant une place vide d'aménagements à part pour un simple feu en son centre. Personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il aperçut d'autres huttes et se demanda s'il pouvait les visiter pour rechercher ses compagnons.

« Par ma barbe! Déjà réveiller! C'est que c'est un costaud dites moi!

Aragorn se retourna vers un vieil homme, petit et trapu, les cheveux hirsutes et le regard bien peu accueillant. C'est alors que quelques villageois se retournèrent vers lui. L'air méfiant, certains s'avancèrent. Aragorn commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Un autre homme, incroyablement grand et étonnamment musclé, le visage ovale et l'air agressif s'avança et parla à Aragorn en lui pointant une massue qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Pas de bêtises, étrangers, faites pas le poids contre nous. Suis le chef ici et on veut savoir qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. Claire?

Aragorn se demanda tout à coup où étaient passé ses armes. De toute évidence il avait été capturé. Mais où étaient les autres?

-Très bien je me présente : Aragorn fils d'Arathorn je viens de...

-Aragorn vous dites, devez venir d'Astrite alors?

Aragorn réfléchit. Mentir ou ne pas mentir? Tel était la question.

-Je... euh non pas exactement... Je viens du Gondor.

Tout le village l'écoutait maintenant. Quand il prononça le Gondor le chef le regarda bizarrement. Il resta silencieux un instant et continua :

-Gondor? Connaît pas, ci impossible. Voulez pas dire? Êtes prisonnier oubliez pas.

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient et sachez que je suis profondément désolé que vous puissiez croire que je vous mente. Je viens réellement du Gondor, c'est dans un autre monde.

Aragorn se mordit la lèvre, peut-être aurait-il dû se taire. Mais le chef réagit et le regarda d'une manière plus intense. L'assemblée elle-aussi dévisagea Aragorn.

-Eh! Dis vrai le petiot!

C'était encore le vieil homme. Le chef alors sembla moins agressif et parla :

-Suis Pimliate, de Palir. Quel monde venez-vous?

-Je doute que vous connaissiez : Terres du milieu. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un sage mes compagnons et moi. Sont-ils ici? L'un d'entre eux est gravement blessé. »

Pimliate sembla s'être radouci mais Aragorn ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils restaient tous sur leur garde. Le chef fit un geste et ils retournèrent tous à leur occupation. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tous les deux marchèrent jusqu'à une autre hutte 5 fois plus grande que la première. Il laissa Aragorn entrer et resta à l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs couches dont 3 qui étaient occupées. La première par un homme blessé à l'épaule et les deux autres par nos deux hobbits bien entendu. Ce devait être une sorte d'hôpital. Il s'approcha et remarqua que ses deux amis dormaient profondément. Mais où étaient Gandalf, Gimli et Legolas? Il entendit du bruit et se retourna pour apercevoir une jeune fille qui donnait à manger à l'autre blessé. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Que lui est-il arrivé?

Elle sursauta, renversant une bonne partie de la nourriture. Ne le regardant pas dans les yeux, elle répondit tout simplement :

-Un ours.

-Est-ce vous qui avez guéri mon ami?

-Oh non, je ne suis encore qu'apprenti je ne m'y connais pas assez. Mais on lui a appliqué de la semence de chêne.

-Oui en effet c'est très utile pour éviter les infections et cicatriser. Mais ce n'est pas aussi rapide que les tubéfias.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous vous connaissez en médecine?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille changea d'attitude et lui sourit.

-Je m'appelle Eléanore, d'Enéïde. Et il n'y a pas de tubéfias dans cette forêt.

-Aragorn, du Gondor.

Comme pour les autres son regard se fit étrange mais elle ne posa pas de questions.

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils dorment encore?

-Moi je dirais plutôt : comment se fait-il que vous êtes déjà réveiller? Vous devez être vraiment résistant vu ce que vous avez reçu.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Et bien je suppose que vous avez mal au cou? C'est simple, pour capturer des ennemis on leur lance des fléchettes à un endroit stratégique du cou. Seul les chasseurs de Palir connaissent cette technique. Ça vous endorme d'un coup et pendant plus d'un jour. Il arrive parfois qu'il y ait des pertes de mémoire.

Aragorn commençait à comprendre. Ainsi ils s'étaient fait attaquer mais ils n'avaient pas pu se défendre à cause de ces fléchettes qui les avaient endormies. Et s'il ne s'en souvenait pas c'était à cause des effets secondaires! Mais...

-Mais où sont mes autres compagnons?

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Il n'y avait que vous trois. »

Cela devenait inquiétant.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il était dans un campement de Péac. C'était un campement qui regroupait des habitants de Palir, d'Enéïde, d'Astrite et de Cassandre. Il existait d'autres campement tels les Lird ou les Sov avec lesquels il ne s'entendait pas très bien. C'était une sorte de guerres entre différents campements et il y avait bien sûr des campements alliés comme les Yux. Il comprit aussi pourquoi on le regardait bizarrement quand il disait qu'il venait du Gondor car, dans ce monde, chaque habitant porte comme première lettre, la première lettre de leur ville natale.

« Ah je comprends mieux maintenant mais je viens plus exactement de Minas Tirith. Enfin cela ne change rien puisque cette ville ne commence pas par un a. »

Il y avait donc 26 villes commençant chacune par une lettre différente de l'alphabet. Elle lui apprit ensuite que c'était une fille qui les avait découverts et qu'elle racontait... Elle s'arrêta, hésitante.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait?

-Et bien, elle est revenue en criant, et c'est pour cela qu'on est immédiatement allé voir, qu'il y avait un elfe avec vous.

Aragorn regarda Eléanore. Son visage avait changé. Il était difficile de savoir ce que les elfes représentaient pour elle.

-Et en imaginant qu'il y avait un elfe avec nous?

-Ce sont des démons de Satan. Ce sont eux qui ont créés les Darks. »

Elle se tut immédiatement et sortit de la hutte. Aragorn n'en saurait pas plus ce soir-là.


	9. Nouveaux alliés

**3 jours de retard ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Je remercie toujours infiniment mes deux reviewers : admonentia et pitchounette. Normalement la suite avec Aragorn aurait du être le 10eme chapitre mais je le trouvai trop court donc voici jusqu'à maintenant mon plus long chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Du moins j'espère…**

Gandalf avait décidé d'attendre. Il était possible qu'ils avaient dû se déplacer et qu'ils reviendraient un peu plus tard. Ils couchèrent donc à cet endroit et dormirent. Le lendemain matin, n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de leurs compagnons ils décidèrent de partir à leur recherche. Legolas chercha des empreintes.

« Il semblerait qu'un groupe de personne soit venu ici.

-Il les aurait enlevé?

-Je pense bien. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à leur recherche. Legolas n'eut aucun mal à trouver le chemin qu'ils avaient pratiqué. Et ils marchèrent. Gimli souffrait atrocement à cause de son bras qu'il n'avait pas encore guéri. Mais peu lui importait, il s'était promis de ne s'en occuper seulement après avoir retrouvé ses compagnons. Après encore vingt minutes de marche ils auraient sans doute atteint le campement, mais voilà qu'ils furent pris en chasse par une meute de chiens. Ils entendirent leurs aboiements et ne comprirent pas tout de suite.

« On dirait qu'ils viennent par ici, remarqua Gimli.

-On doit être sur leur chemin, pensa à voix haute Legolas.

-Hum je n'aime pas trop cela, répondit Gandalf.

En effet ils aperçurent les chiens qui semblaient leur courir après.

-Je rêve ou on est pris en chasse! S'exclama Gimli.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne rêviez pas maître nain! »

Ils se mirent alors à courir à travers la forêt, essayant d'échapper aux bêtes qui se rapprochaient qu'en même. Ne pensant qu'aux chiens ils ne s'aperçurent pas tout de suite qu'ils se dirigeaient droit sur le piège. C'était Legolas qui, grâce à ses yeux, remarqua des hommes. Il sortit son arc et se prépara au combat. D'un regard, il prévint Gandalf et Gimli. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'embuscade. Les chiens les rattrapèrent et ce fut Gimli qui les tint à distance pendant que Legolas tirait sur les hommes perchés dans les arbres. Ceux-ci ripostèrent par des lances. Legolas les évita sans problème et se rapprocha des ennemis. Certains commencèrent à tomber et c'est alors que d'autres, à pied, sortir des buissons et se jetèrent sur eux. Gandalf leur lança un sortilège qui les laissa dans les vapes quelques secondes puis sortit son épée et participa aux combats. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et un autre groupe arriva, cette fois-ci armé d'arcs et notre compagnie fut obligée de stopper le combat. Une femme, portant un casque ailé et qui marchait d'une manière assez sûr d'elle pour être le chef de cette troupe, s'avança d'un air de contentement et parla d'une voix forte :

« Baissez vos armes, vous êtes foutus!

-Chère madame, répondit Gandalf, sachez que tant que nous ne serons pas morts nous ne seront pas en mauvaises postures.

-Quelle façon de voir les choses. Très bien, alors je puis vous assurer que vous serez bientôt en mauvaise posture. Mais je puis vous laisser en vie si vous nous rejoignez.

-Rejoignez, vous voulez que nous rentrions dans votre groupe d'assassins !

-Être du côté des Darks c'est être du côté des assassins. Vous bafouez le nom des hommes en collaborant avec les elfes! Revenez dans notre camp et nous oublierons vos erreurs passées.

-Vous nous attaquez sans excuses valables madame et vous parlez de nos erreurs. Mais qui êtes-vous donc?

-Je suis Oisis, d'Oliape. Et vous alors?

-Je suis Gandalf, voici Gimli fils de Gloïn et Legolas de Mirkwood.

-Vous venez de Gandur. Et dire que Gandur se vantait de n'avoir aucun traître!

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais nous venons des Terres du Milieu.

Elle le regarda plus profondément. Les Terres du Milieu...

-Je crois que nous allons discuter ailleurs. Monsieur Gandalf, fils de Gloïn veuillez me suivre.

-Et Legolas?

Elle regarda l'elfe d'un œil dégoûté.

-Pas question! Surveillez-le bien, qu'il ne s'échappe pas! »

Legolas ne sembla pas apprécier cette réponse mais Gandalf lui murmura d'attendre.

Elle les emmena dans un campement d'un aspect assez militaire dont de nombreuses tentes avaient été placés symétriquement les unes des autres et les fit rentrer dans une tente qui, monté en hauteur, surplombait toutes les autres.

Elle leur raconta qu'elle avait entendu parler des Terres du Milieu et leur demanda ce qu'il faisait dans leur monde. Gandalf sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et lui raconta tous.

« Nissa vous dites? Hum de la ville de Norse. C'est une ville contrôlée par les Darks.

-Mais qui sont ces Darks? Et pourquoi haïssez-vous tant les elfes? »

Elle leur raconta alors l'histoire de ce monde. 26 villes furent crées, chacune commençant par une lettre différente de l'alphabet. Avant tous les habitants des campements s'entendaient très bien. Mais un jour des elfes arrivèrent. Ils construirent des espaces rituels et créèrent les Darks. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils portaient toujours un ensemble noir qui les recouvrait des pieds à la tête. On disait même qu'ils pouvaient communiquer avec les animaux. Les Darks répandirent le mal. Ils attaquèrent des villes qu'ils mirent sous leur emprise. Des hommes préférèrent les rejoindre : les traîtres. Les elfes ne prenaient jamais part au combat et on ne les voyait que très peu mais ils appréciaient les batailles et regardaient les hommes mourir avec plaisir. Depuis des siècles le combat contre les Darks continuaient mais il n'y avait plus que quelques campements qui continuaient à se battre.

« Je vois. Je comprends votre haine contre les elfes mais dans notre monde ce sont des créatures... disons bénéfiques. Ils nous ont aidés dans la dernière guerre et ils sont très sympathiques.

-Ouai enfin...

-Gimli taisez-vous!

-Votre ami a tué trois de mes hommes.

-Bien sûr mais c'était pour se défendre et non par plaisir de faire du mal.

-Cela va être difficile de l'expliquer à mes hommes. »

Elle les laissa dans le camp et repartit. Elle revint très rapidement avec Legolas et ses hommes qui ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurés. Gandalf expliqua rapidement la situation à Legolas.

« Et où se trouve cette ville, Norse? Demanda-t-il.

-Nous devons d'abord retrouver Aragorn, Merry et Pippin. Oisis, 3 de nos amis ont été capturé. Du moins nous pensons. Y a t-il d'autres campements par ici?

-Pas de Sov du moins, les autres sont plus au nord. Mais vous savez ce sont des campements nomades. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir exactement mais je vais demander aux éclaireurs. Je reviens. »

Des campements nomades... Gandalf commençait de plus en plus de s'inquiéter. Une femme s'approcha de la troupe et demanda à Gimli s'il voulait qu'elle s'occupe de sa blessure. Le nain répondit qu'il n'en était pas question. Oisis réapparut très rapidement.

« Il y a un camps de Nopz à deux heures d'ici. Mais il s'est installé il y a peu de temps.

-Nous n'avons remarqué aucun signe de combats alors que notre ami n'est pas du genre à se rendre facilement.

-Sans doute des chasseurs de Palir alors. Ils ont une manière très lâche d'attaquer. Je vais demander si un camp de Péac s'est arrêté par ici.

-Attendez, pouvez-vous nous expliquer qu'est-ce que signifie tous ces noms?

-Gimli ce n'est pas le moment.

-C'est très simple en fait. Il suffit de prendre les initiales de chaque ville qui forme un camp. Par exemple le notre, Sov, renferme des habitants de Sacinte, d'Oliape et de Volupte.

-Est-ce que cela signifie que dans le camp de Nopz il y a aussi des gens d'Oliape?

-Cela jamais! Les Nopz sont des traîtres. En fait c'est la ville Norse. Ce ne serait pas pratique de dire Npz. Je vais me renseigner. »

C'est ainsi que Gandalf, Gimli et Legolas attendirent, plein d'espoir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn resta un moment à l'intérieur de la hutte pour réfléchir. Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf avait disparu. S'il voulait continuer la mission il fallait déjà commencer par les retrouver. Donc retourner dans la forêt. Mais comment ferait-il pour retrouver leur lieu de campement alors qu'il était inconscient lors du déplacement vers ce village ? Deuxième problème : il était prisonnier. Il jeta un regard à Merry et Pippin et décida de sortir. Pimliate était dehors et l'attendait. Aragorn le suivit jusqu'au centre du camps et tous les deux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur des troncs disposés autour du feu encore éteint. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis le chasseur parla :

« Etes un ennemi, Aragorn ?

-Seulement pour ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin et ont de mauvaises intentions à mon égard.

Un habitant s'approcha et alluma le feu. Il commençait en effet à faire sombre. Pimliate restant silencieux, Aragorn regarda autour de lui et aperçut les villageois assit devant les huttes et qui les regardaient attendant que leur chef parle. Aragorn comprit que c'était un interrogatoire.

-Etes un ami des elfes ?

Aragorn décida de répondre sans donner de réponses précises :

-Je ne suis ami qu'avec des personnes ayant de nobles intentions. »

Pimliate le regarda durement. Il comprenait son jeu. Il fit un geste et tout le monde s'assit sur les troncs. Personne ne se plaça à côté d'Aragorn. Quelques femmes amenèrent de la viande déjà découpée et commencèrent à la préparer. Elles se mirent à chanter en même temps. Il fut surpris d'entendre de l'elfique. Il faillit réagir lorsqu'il remarqua que tous le regardaient. Il comprit le piège et dit :

« En quelque langue est-ce ? »

Les villageois apprécièrent cette réponse et se mirent à parler doucement entre eux, sans doute pour ne pas interrompre la musique qui avait repris son dialecte natal. C'était un chant religieux dans lequel les habitants remerciaient leur Dieu pour la nourriture.

Aragorn, heureux de cette première victoire regarda Pimliate. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir été dupe et le dévisageait comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

« C'était de l'elfique.

Aragorn eut la surprise de voir Eléanore assise à côté de lui.

-Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez cette langue... « maudite », dit-il avec malice.

-Non, on ne sait même pas la signification de ce chant. Seul les alliés des Darks connaissent cette langue. D'ailleurs, jamais on n'en prononce un mot. Aujourd'hui fut une exception.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil qui signifiait clairement qu'il avait réussi le test.

-N'avez-vous pas peur d'être mal vu en vous asseyant à côté de moi ?

-C'est déjà le cas alors...

-Comment ça ?

Elle le regarda. Il eut l'impression qu'elle sondait son âme. Puis elle lui répondit, fixant les flammes :

-Tout le monde ici doute que je vienne réellement d'Eneïde. Je suis arrivé un jour et c'est tout. Ils ne savent rien sur moi alors certains croient que je suis une espionne des Darks.

Elle se mit violemment à rire, comme si l'idée était stupide. Mais Aragorn put voir, malgré l'obscurité qui s'installait, quelques larmes qui coulaient. Cependant il ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Il voulut changer de sujet et lui dit que dans son monde les Darks n'existait pas et lui demanda qui ils étaient. Sans le regarder elle murmura :

-Alors vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde ?

Il acquiesça. Eléanore doutait mais elle lui expliqua qui ils étaient, leur création, ce qu'ils représentaient. Aragorn comprit pourquoi ils détestaient tant les elfes. Pourtant cela lui semblait impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être des elfes. Est-ce que les elfes maléfiques existaient ?

Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un s'était assis à sa gauche. Il sourit en apercevant ses deux compagnons réveillés qui se massaient le cou.

**Pour ceux qui seraient perdus dans la chronologie des événements : Aragorn se réveille dans le camp de Péac le matin même où Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli partent à sa recherche. Bon je pense que ça ne vous a pas causé trop de problèmes.**


	10. Trahison

**Voilà la suite. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais je cours le risque ! Je pensais que ma fic était de mieux en mieux mais j'ai l'impression que pour vous c'est le contraire donc je sais pas si je vais continuer.**

**En tout cas merci pour tes reviews admonentia, je croie que tu défies les statistiques et que tu apprécies mon histoire. A peut-être la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

Le soleil s'était couché sur le camp de Sov. Habituellement, Oisis dînait avec son frère et sa soeur dont l'une était considéré comme colonel et l'autre comme conseiller. Les hommes avaient rarement une place importante dans les villes de Sacinte, Oliape et Volupte. Leurs camps possédaient une hiérarchie militaire. Ainsi on appelait Oisis « Générale ».

Ce soir Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli étaient invités dans sa tente. Ils firent la connaissance d'Oymar et Olkia. La ressemblance était frappante entre tous les trois et s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils étaient tout simplement des triplés. Pourtant, chose curieuse, ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux. : Oisis était brune, Olkia blonde et Oymar avait les cheveux noir. Sans cela il était impossible de différencier les deux sœurs qui avaient le même habit à part le casque ailé que seul Oisis portait, sans doute le symbole de sa supériorité. Tous les trois étaient droits et avaient le regard fier, l'art du commandement se lisait dans leurs yeux. Mais si nos compagnons auraient pu lire bien plus profondément, ils auraient vu cette soif de pouvoirs, cette jalousie qu'Oymar portait à l'égard de ses sœurs. Mais cela personne ne s'en doutait.

La tente qui avait un aspect rustique à l'extérieur était richement décorée à l'intérieur. La maîtresse du lieu semblait apprécier l'art. Des tableaux étaient accrochés de façon parfois excessives, tous représentant des paysages et l'élément identique sur chaque toile était la représentation d'un lac. Lorsqu' Oisis aperçut leur regard elle leur expliqua :

« Il y a un lac derrière Oliape. J'adorais y aller étant petite mais je n'y suis plus retourné depuis bien des années.

Son regard se perdit un instant.

- Quand je me bats je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : survivre pour un jour y retourner. »

Ils continuèrent leur exploration des lieux. Des statues étaient posées tout autour de l'espace intérieur. C'était des corps de femmes, nues et belles. Ils passèrent devant une qui portait une pomme à la main et qui la tendait vers ses spectateurs. Une autre, la plus belle des 6, les regardait d'un regard amoureux. Mais la touche la plus artistique était les bougies disposées dans la pièce qui faisaient un jeu d'ombre et lumière sur les tableaux et statues. Gandalf se demandait comment il faisait pour transporter tous ces objets lors des voyages puisque c'était un camp nomade. Lorsque Gandalf posa la question, Olkia sourit et se posa à côté d'une statue. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la souleva sans effort. Gimli le plus impressionné et intéressé demanda comment ils pouvaient créer un « tel prodige ». Oymar lui répondit que ces pierres provenaient des volcans et que ceux-ci, à chaque éruption, leur en offraient assez pour faire des milliers de statues extrêmement légères.

Après cette courte visite, ils s'assirent à terre autour d'une planche de bois où se trouvaient des assiettes, couverts et nourritures. Oisis se servit la première et ensuite tout le monde suivit. Le repas fut silencieux et lorsque enfin toutes les fourchettes furent posées Gandalf prit la parole :

« Savez-vous où nos amis se trouvent ?

- Des chasseurs ont découvert un camp de Péac vers l'ouest à quelques jours d'ici. Nous sommes en mauvais termes avec eux et je doute qu'ils acceptent de libérer vos compagnons à moins de faire un échange et c'est une idée que je n'apprécie guère.

-Battons-nous alors ! s'exclama Gimli.

-Pourquoi sacrifierai-je mes hommes pour d'autres que je ne connais pas ?

-Non je vous rassure, nous ne souhaitons abuser trop de votre hospitalité ni de vos hommes. Dites-nous où se trouve le camp et nous y irons seul.

-Vous êtes bien peu pour combattre un campement entier, rétorqua Oisis.

-Le courage ne se dénombre pas, finit Gandalf en se levant suivi de Gimli. »

Oisis regarda fixement le magicien et après avoir lancé un regard vers sa sœur et son frère elle sourit.

« Je vois votre détermination et cela me suffit. Vous nous parliez de courage et bien mes hommes s'en nourrissent. Je vous aiderai pour vos amis et ainsi donnerai au camp de Péac une estocade qu'ils n'oublieront pas. »

Ainsi Oisis allait les aider tout en garantissant ses intérêts.

Gimli se sentit heureux de pouvoir enfin agir et se tourna vers son ami elfe pour lui proposer de fêter la nouvelle. Le nain regarda longuement la place de Legolas, sans comprendre. Car, en effet, la place était vide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas courait dans la forêt. Il sautait au dessus des rochers, évitait les arbres au dernier moment sans ralentir sa course prit d'un étrange sentiment, d'une étrange douleur. Pourquoi était-il partir en courant ? Pourquoi allait-il par là ? N'importe qui, qui l'aurait vu en cet instant, l'aurait pris pour un dément, n'ayant aucun but. Et pourtant Legolas savait où aller. Il suivait un chemin. Il répondait à un appel qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta. Il était au centre d'un cercle de menhirs. Il le regarda le lieu et aperçut une louve qui le fixait. La forêt fut tout à coup silencieuse et une légère brise se leva. Il sentit une présence approchait et apparut alors 6 personnages, tout autour de lui, portant une cape vert foncé et encapuchonnant leur visage, des bottes et des gants noirs. Legolas regarda l'animal dans les yeux et lui dit :

« M'aurais-tu trahi Nimrodel ? »

Avait-elle sourie ? Il le crut. Elle se mit debout et les 6 êtres s'approchèrent, resserrant Legolas. Il voulut résister mais en essayant de bouger il remarqua qu'un étrange sortilège le paralysait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf sortit de la tente, inquiet, suivi de Gimli, anxieux. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçut du départ de Legolas et se demandaient la raison de cette disparition. Gimli entendit le magicien murmurer des paroles et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort. Il attendit avec une certaine impatience. Le sort dont usé Gandalf permettait de voir, ou plutôt sentir, où se trouvait une personne. Ayant fini son incantation, il se tourna vers la forêt et la regarda longuement. Alors que Gimli le rejoignait Gandalf posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« C'est trop tard. »

Le nain ne comprit pas. Ou ne voulu pas comprendre. Il lui posa nombre de questions pour savoir comment, pourquoi, où. Il se refusait à y croire. Après tant de combats, après tous leurs exploits...


	11. Balade en forêt

**Ah les vacances approchent bientôt. Je vous ferai peut-être des chapitres d'une longueur éblouissante. En attendant vous devrez vous contenter de celui-ci, on va dire d'une longueur convenable. Merci toujours à toi admonentia et désolé de la torture infligée par la fin de mon dernier chapitre. **

Nos deux hobbits fixaient Aragorn d'un air hébété. Celui-ci leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur ce monde à propos des villes, des noms et enfin des Darks. Merry dit d'une voix atterrée :

« On ne pouvait pas tomber dans une vallée ensoleillée pleine de fleurs avec des oiseaux qui chantent ?

-Non c'est trop demandé, ajouta Pippin. »

Une minute de silence s'imposa puis Pippin, résigné, avec son habituel sourire, demanda à Aragorn :

« Alors ? Quel est le plan ?

-De quoi tu parles ?! s'écria Merry. Un plan ! Parce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir s'échapper ! Non tu parles, ils vont nous torturer jusqu'à avoir des informations et, bien sur, nous ne leur dirons rien alors ils vont nous sacrifier à leur dieu tout en espérant de ne pas avoir atterri chez des cannibales ! »

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il avait parlé rapidement sans une pause. Aragorn le regarda, étonné, et se tourna vers Pippin totalement calme. Celui-ci voyant son air lui dit en chuchotant :

« C'est rien. Une petite crise de panique.

Puis à voix haute :

-Alors le plan ?

Merry leva les bras au soleil et s'assit résigné. Aragorn eut une légère hésitation puis dit :

-Déjà je ne pense pas qu'ils soient cannibales. Ensuite, pour le moment il vaut mieux rester tranquille. Les villageois semblent ne plus trop s'intéresser à nous mais le chef n'est pas un imbécile bien qu'à l'entendre on pourrait le croire. Il nous fait sûrement surveiller. Espérons que Gandalf ait retrouvé Gimli et qu'ils sont à notre recherche. Bien qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'ils rencontrent Legolas... Attendons encore quelques jours et si jamais il semble qu'ils souhaitent nous_ sacrifier _et bien... nous aviserons. »

Bien peu rassurant pour Merry qui approchait de la crise de nerfs. Les hobbits firent donc un tour du camp pendant qu'Aragorn alla rejoindre Eléanore. Elle prenait un sac qu'elle porta en bandoulière et se retourna brusquement se trouvant nez à nez avec Aragorn. Il fit un bond en arrière comme si Eléanore aller dégainer une épée. Elle sourit devant sa réaction et sembla réfléchir. Elle lui demanda enfin si ilvoulait l'accompagner dans la forêt chercher des plantes pour ses médicaments.

« Je doute que Pimliate...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce petit détail. »

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la forêt. Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil vers quelques villageois qu'il soupçonnait être des gardes mais ceux-ci les regardèrent partir sans bouger.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques temps quand Aragorn décida de parler quitte pour ne rien dire :

« Y a-t-il de nouveaux blesser ?

-Non, mais je commence à manquer de médicaments et nous allons bientôt partir vers l'est. Nous risquons d'être... très mal accueilli.

-Pourquoi ne rejoignez-vous pas vos villes ?

-C'est une chose que nous ne pratiquons qu'une fois par an après l'hiver.

-Et qu'est-ce que Pimliate compte faire de nous ?

-Et bien nous n'allons pas vous abandonner en pleine forêt. Surtout que vous ne connaissez pas notre monde... »

Cette dernière phrase avait un air ironique qu'Aragorn préféra ignorer. Mais il décida de lui parler des Terres du Milieu. Il préféra la lui décrire après le passage de Sauron. Il lui parla avec tant d'amour de son monde qu'Eléanore avait l'impression qu'il lui décrivait le paradis.

« A croire que vous ne connaissez pas la maladie ! »

Elle l'avait coupé d'une voix tellement moqueuse et méchante qu'il se résigna à lui parler des temps sombres connus des Terres du Milieu et de la quête de l'anneau. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta de marcher et murmura comme pour elle-même :

« On ne peut pas inventer ça. »

Aragorn comprit qu'elle ne le croyait toujours pas quand il disait qu'il venait d'un autre monde mais qu'elle commençait enfin à douter.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un ruisseau où ils cueillirent des plantes marines très utiles pour les infections, qui se trouvaient à proximité du bord. Aragorn , après un regard insistant d'Eléanore, entra dans l'eau pour y prendre des algues, tout en claquant des dents à cause de l'eau gelée. Eléanore resta sur la rive, les bras croisés et un rire moqueur sur les lèvres devant l'air d'Aragorn. Celui-ci commançait à ne plus sentir ses jambes et après un grand plouf qui fit éclater de rire Elénore, il sortit trempé mais avec les algues en main. Après cette terrible expédition ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la forêt et cueillaient des plantes dès qu'ils en trouvaient. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient mais Eléanore ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue. Enfin ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière et aperçurent un cercle de menhirs. Tout était étrangement silencieux dans ce lieu et Aragorn en eut des frissons. Il allait s'approchait quand Eléanore lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher. Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua à quel point elle était pâle :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle lui répondit en chuchotant et tellement doucement qu'il dû s'approchait de ses lèvres pour entendre :

- C'est un cercle de rituels des elfes. J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Partons ! »

Et elle fit demi-tour en courant, Aragorn sur ses talons. Ils coururent longtemps puis Eléanore, essoufflée, s'arrêta. Aragorn fit de même et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou elle lui murmura :

« J'ai eu si peur ! »

Elle releva la tête et regarda Aragorn dans les yeux. Il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire et alors qu'elle s'approcha de son visage il la repoussa doucement et lui dit fermement qu'il était marié. Elle sourit l'air de dire « Et alors ? » puis voyant que son visage ne changeait pas d'expression elle recula et repartit vers le camp. Aragorn n'arrivait pas à cerner la personnalité d'Eléanore. Parfois elle avait l'air forte, parfois faible. Il sentait en plus une certaine haine ,et peur à la fois, en ce qui concernait les elfes. Enfin pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de l'accompagner? Elle était attirée par lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus mais ça avec les femmes il y était habitué. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Pimliate l'autorisation de lui permettre de quitter le camp et elle avait même affirmé que ce n'était pas un problème. Or il était persuadé que Pimliate n'aimerait pas que ses prisonniers se baladent dans la forêt avec une femme, alors qu'il serait facile de s'échapper. Il cogita longtemps là-dessus, se demandant comment il devait l'interprêter. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du chemin et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin ils remarquèrent un attroupement de gens qui semblaient venir d'arriver. Au centre se trouvait Pimliate qui discutait avec un autre homme.

Eléanore, tout à coup joyeuse, s'écria :

« Ah les Yux nous ont rejoint ! Le départ est pour demain.

Elle continua devant l'air interrogateur d'Aragorn :

-Nous risquons de rencontrer les Sov et chaque année nous nous confrontons. Nous avons demandé au camp de Yux de nous accompagner pour avoir, cette fois, l'avantage du nombre... »


End file.
